


i just want you for my own

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [108]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request: seblaine’s first kiss but make it cheesy *u*--Blaine sometimes can’t believe how much can change within a year.Last Christmas, he was spending the holiday break from Dalton over Kurt’s place—they watched football with his dad (or well, Blaine watched, Kurt painted his nails), shared hot chocolate, binged Hallmark holiday films and wore matching pajamas to decorate the tree.This year, Sebastian’s making hot chocolate in his kitchen while Blaine sorts through ornaments and other Christmas decorations in the cityscape of boxes against his couch.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	i just want you for my own

**Author's Note:**

> from all i want for christmas is you by Mariah Carey (come on, you know i had to). my life is falling apart with my jOB but at least we have seblaine at christmastime *u*

Blaine sometimes can’t believe how much can change within a year.

Last Christmas, he was spending the holiday break from Dalton over Kurt’s place—they watched football with his dad (or well, Blaine watched, Kurt painted his nails), shared hot chocolate, binged Hallmark holiday films and wore matching pajamas to decorate the tree.

This year, Sebastian’s making hot chocolate in his kitchen while Blaine sorts through ornaments and other Christmas decorations in the cityscape of boxes against his couch. The tree is lit in the corner of his living room, just waiting for decorations. He’s gotten a little bit of a late start putting things up because he spent an extra two days at Dalton convincing Sebastian, his very new boyfriend, that he should come home with him for the break.

Blaine wasn’t about to let Sebastian spend it at _Dalton,_ alone, while his family went to France for the holiday. He wants to ask why he didn’t go along with them but he senses it’s a sensitive subject, probably more of a business trip than something festive. Regardless, this boyfriend thing is something Sebastian’s getting used to and Blaine’s parents took a little assuring before they allowed someone who almost blinded him to live under their roof.

Their relationship might not make a lot of sense to anyone but Blaine doesn’t care—he knows what he has in Sebastian, and vice versa. They don’t have to explain themselves to anyone. They’re _happy;_ Sebastian listens to him, cares about how he feels, makes him feel validated and _present—_ he’s not just fading into the world around him. Blaine can’t remember the last time he really felt like himself, until now, going through Christmas boxes with Sebastian coming up behind him and setting down hot chocolate on the coffee table—extra mini-marshmallows in his. 

The taller sits on the arm of the couch, watching Blaine tug out a few wreaths, “So, how much decorating do we actually have to do?”

He looks up at him, “Until it’s done.” Because if Sebastian hasn’t noticed—decorating and Blaine is _very serious business,_ an OTP worthy of first place. While his parents are at work, he usually gets everything up himself, it doesn’t matter whether it’s Easter, Halloween, Christmas, Thanksgiving. He _loves_ decorating.

He understands that this probably stems a lot from needing to having a sense of control but at least the house looks beautiful, and that vastly improves his mentality and mood.

“If you couldn’t tell,” Blaine motions to himself and the bright red reindeer sweater he has on—he wouldn’t exactly categorize this as an ugly sweater, but it’s definitely on its way there with the bright fabric, fuzzy pompoms, and bells. “this is a very important job.”

Sebastian chuckles fondly, lifting his mug to take a sip, “I hadn’t noticed.” He teases, putting his drink down to dig in another box, “You didn’t tell me you wanted to be an interior designer.”

“Hush.” He hands Sebastian a wreath, “Hang this.”

“Oh, yes sir. Wouldn’t want to be put on your naughty list this year.” He does a fake salute before going to one of the living room windows and placing it on there.

“As if you’d belong anywhere else.” Blaine throws back, sitting on the couch to unwrap a few Christmas candle holders shaped like Santa.

The tree will be the last thing that needs done so while he sends Sebastian around the lower part of the house with various tasks, Blaine slowly empties box after box…until he comes across the mistletoe. He finds himself slowly covering it with newspaper as Sebastian moves back into the living room, grabbing snowmen figurines for the kitchen counter. The taller glances at him, offering a soft smile that makes it feel like snowflakes are flickering inside his stomach, like he’s stuck in a snow globe.

Obviously, Blaine has been kissed before. It’s just…he hasn’t kissed _Sebastian_ yet. Sebastian, who probably has so much more experience than him. Who decided he _wanted_ to be Blaine’s boyfriend when it seemed very likely that the other Warbler didn’t waste time on things like that. Who’s…who’s tall and devastatingly handsome in a way Blaine finds hard to forget.

And Sebastian is _his,_ they’re eachother’s.

For some reason Blaine’s nervous about kissing Sebastian for the first time because it officially starts something brand new. He’d be lying if he didn’t admit that he was _terrified_ and excited all at the same time.

“That it?”

Blaine blinks, looking up at his boyfriend as he hovers next to him. “What?”

Sebastian smiles a little, sticking his hands in his jean’s pockets. He motions to the box Blaine still has his hands in, “Is it empty?”

“Oh uh,” Blaine stands up from the couch, “Yeah, it’s empty. Zero things in there.” He laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, “Totally…does not have stuff in it.”

Sebastian snorts, “Alright, I was going to suggest we spike our hot chocolates, but maybe not for you.” He reaches for the box, “I’ll fold this up for you.”

“No!” Blaine says too quickly, hand reaching out for Sebastian’s wrist. He panics, hazel eyes wide as he realizes how much of a weirdo he’s being right now. His boyfriend stands to his full height, blinking at him, lips pursing in the beginning of a question.

Blaine looks around him, trying to figure out what he can say instead and then…and then his eyes fall on a few gifts that are wrapped underneath the tree.

“I was wondering if I could…I could give you something first. I know it’s not Christmas yet but uh,” He reaches for the bright green wrapped box, smiling brightly at Sebastian who looks far too amused for his own good.

“It’s…” Blaine flushes, his cheeks dotting pink and working their way down his neck as pine green eyes give him their full attention, sweeping over the other’s form. “It’s so cheesy and you’re probably going to hate it but…I was wondering if you’d…wear this sweater? With me. While we decorate the tree.”

Sebastian takes the box from him, smirking as he shakes his head. His eyes glaze over the sweater Blaine has on, hand coming up to play with one of the bells on the reindeer’s antlers.

“Please tell me it’s as sweet as this one.”

“Oh it is,” Blaine nods, a nervous laugh bubbling up from his chest. “It’s matching.”

Sebastian chuckles, tearing open the wrapping paper and opening the box so he can pull the sweater out. He shakes his head at it, holding it up and then pressing it against his chest—it looks like it’ll fit, even with Sebastian’s long arms. Blaine smiles, pleased with himself, glancing up at other’s face as he smooths the fabric over Sebastian’s shoulders.

Their eyes meet and neither look away for a long moment, Sebastian licking his lips before he says, “Thank you.”

Blaine’s smile is soft and tender, a warmth spreading throughout his chest as he realizes Sebastian is taking a step closer to him. He barely says the words ‘you’re welcome’ before he’s tilting his chin up and Sebastian is _kissing_ him. There’s this distinct moment where Blaine feels completely whole. His arms slide around the other’s waist as Sebastian’s one hand cups the back of his head and the other squeezes his hip, sweater forgotten between them.

It’s somehow everything he expected it would be and yet completely different all at the same time. Blaine thought kissing Sebastian would be endless heat, passion, a little desperation from _want_ and _need—_ and it is, but it’s also soft, gentle, intimate in a way he didn’t realize it could be. They eventually pull away even though Blaine chases after Sebastian’s lips for more, the taller letting out a light sound of amusement as his hand moves to cup Blaine’s cheek. He runs his thumb along his lower lip, kissing the corner of his mouth just because Sebastian can.

“Pretty good first kiss,” Sebastian teases, his lips brushing the bridge of his nose up to his forehead.

Blaine hums, fingers curling into the fabric of Sebastian’s shirt. “We can thank the sweater.”

Sebastian pulls away just enough to put the sweater down on the couch…and then he’s reaching into that box that Blaine was trying to keep from him. Something that feels so ridiculously silly now. Sebastian knows him far too well, takes the newspaper off the mistletoe and dangles it in Blaine’s direction once it’s free from the box.

Blaine laughs softly, covering his red face with his hand, words getting caught in his throat and causing a giddy sensation down into his stomach. Sebastian moves to hang it above the doorway to the dining room.

“For when you want a repeat performance.”

Blaine grins and nods, rubbing the back of his neck. He’ll definitely keep that in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for the sweater scene came from one of my fav barry / patty scenes [here](https://blainesebastian.tumblr.com/post/627970602947493888) *u*   
> thank you so much for reading!


End file.
